


Drunk little beggar

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Incest Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Dean returned from the bar he was piss-drunk, almost crashed the Impala in their garage and now he was begging to be fucked by own brother and their best friend…Ask, and you shall receive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404283
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Drunk little beggar

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Drunk Sex  
> @spnabobingo Square: Matching Claim Marks

Sam wasn’t sure what to do with his brother while he pried his brother’s groping fingers off his cock.  
  
Dean returned piss drunk, almost crashed the Impala inside the garage, and now he was on his knees in front of Sam...while begging the younger Winchester to fuck him senseless.  
  
“Please, Sammy, I can feel that you have a nice fat cock to fuck me with. You are going to love fucking me. No Omega has a tighter hole than me, I promise.”  
  
Sam started to hate himself for giving these more thoughts than he should; it was his brother, after all, begging for his cock.  
  
“Dean, you are drunk. You don’t know what you are talking about.”  
  
More curious hands while Dean tried to open Sam’s belt.  
  
“Not true, Sammy. I always dream about you fucking me with your monster dick. Got myself a huge dildo and thought about it being you fucking my hole. I promise I can take you, Sammy.”  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Sam looked up when he suddenly spotted Castiel standing in the doorway of Sam’s bedroom, where Dean had ambushed him.  
  
“Cas, can you help me please? Knock him out or something?”  
  
The angel walked in a while looking down at Dean who was still trying to get Sam’s belt open.  
  
“Why don’t you give him what he’s asking for, Sam?”  
  
Shocked, Sam stared at the angel and Dean used the moment to open Sam’s belt and before he could react, Dean had already pulled Sam’s cock out and sucked him down without warning.  
  
Moaning, Sam felt his knees getting weak and his fingers found their way into Dean’s hair with the help of deeply buried instincts.  
  
Grunting, Sam tried to focus on getting Dean off his cock but his brother seemed to have other ideas as he intensified his doings and Sam didn’t want to think about how Dean learned this trick.  
  
“Your brother dreams a lot about getting fucked by you, Sam...and me.”  
  
Sam tried to answer but Dean had brought his hands into the game as well cradled Sam’s balls with warm fingers.  
  
Breathing hard, Sam held his brother still with a hard grip on his hair and focused on the angel standing his room while his brother sucked his cock down like a pro.  
  
“What do you mean Dean dreams a lot about getting fucked by the two of us?”  
  
The angel shrugged and discarded his trench coat within the elegant movement.  
  
“Your brother dreams loudly and often about how he wants the two of us fuck him at the same time. Sometimes we fuck his mouth one after the other, sometimes his ass, sometimes we fuck him from both ends at once...He’s not particular in how he wants us as long as we fuck and knot him as often as possible.”  
  
Moaning when Dean wrapped his lips around Sam’s growing knot, Sam met Castiel’s burning gaze.  
  
“Do you recommend that we fuck him while he’s intoxicated? That won’t end well.”  
  
The angel pulled his already lose tie off and let it fall to the floor.  
  
“That’s _exactly_ what I’m proposing. He may be drunk, but Dean is acting on his most desired fantasy; he won’t disagree tomorrow morning when he wakes up filled with our release.”  
  
It was hard to concentrate when Dean showed more talent than Sam liked to admit he had while sucking his cock and Castiel, acknowledging that this was okay…  
  
When Dean suddenly pulled off Sam’s cock, the younger Alpha had to force himself not to snarl at his brother.  
  
“Please, Sammy, I want this, need you to fuck me hard. You can knot my mouth if you want.”  
  
Before Sam could even push the picture of his knot filling out his brother’s mouth from his mind, Dean leaned forward and sucked Sam’s cock down once more.  
  
Moaning at the sharp pleasure of teeth scraping over his sensitive knot, Sam looked up and at the seraph standing in his room while watching Dean suck his brother’s cock.  
  
Castiel looked at Sam with an eyebrow pulled up while opening his dress shirt with slow and controlled movements.  
  
“Go on, Sam. He wants it. You should give Dean what he’s asking for.”  
  
Panting, Sam felt helpless as he was faced with his brother’s open desire, paired with his incredible skills in cock-sucking.  
  
His brother’s short hair was soft between Sam’s fingers when he buried them in Dean’s dark blond hair to guide his brother’s movements while he started to fuck his brother’s mouth.  
  
Dean made a small happy sound deep in his chest when Sam finally accepted his offered mouth and started to use it while Sam found it more and more difficult to contain himself.  
  
He wanted to ravish his brother with a shocking intensity, wanted to hold Dean’s head in place and fuck his mouth until he could see tears running down his brother’s handsome face.  
  
Suddenly the temperature in the room changed and Sam looked down at himself to find himself completely naked with his cock still firmly buried in Dean’s mouth. Looking up, Sam realized that they were all equally naked now and Castiel regarded him with an almost arrogant gaze before he went down on his knees behind Dean.  
  
When Dean realized what Castiel was doing, the Alpha moaned loudly or tried to, but the sound was muffled by the large cock in his mouth but the sound sent pleasurable vibrations from Dean’s mouth to Sam, who was staring at Castiel, completely mesmerized.  
  
Castiel sucked his fingers into his mouth before he pushed two of his long digits between Dean’s legs.  
  
Sam watched his brother’s face closely and saw the moment when Dean felt the first intrusion in his hole...the first of many, Sam was suddenly sure.  
  
Dean’s eyes seemed to grow in size when Castiel replaced his fingers with his cock and with every sharp thrust from the seraph, Dean was pushed against Sam who already felt his orgasm rising at a fast pace.  
  
Moaning, Sam finally allowed himself to use his brother’s exquisite mouth like he wanted and thrust in deep whenever Castiel pushed Dean forward.  
  
When Sam finally pushed his knot into his brother’s mouth, he was sure he died for a final time and ended in a Heaven made just for himself.  
  
Dean’s mouth was tighter than any Omega Sam had ever fucked, he choked on the amount cum Sam pumped down his throat while Castiel was fucking him at the same time.  
  
Sam saw on his brother’s face the exact second when the seraph pushed his knot past Dean’s rim and tight them together.  
  
Tears ran down his brother’s face while he was still forced to swallow every spurt of cum Sam gave him, unable to pull back as Sam’s knot held him firmly in place only to find himself trapped between the two of them.  
  
Dean was shivering hard while he had no choice but to accept that he was now caught on not only one but two huge knots and with an almost sinister smile on his face, Castiel reached around Dean’s shivering form.  
  
The way the seraph was moving his arm, Sam knew that Castiel was jerking Dean off with rough movements while he leaned over his brother’s back.  
  
“This is merely the start, Dean. You were begging for this far too long. When you are free from our knots, we are going to fuck you at the same time. Both of our knots shoved up your ass to split you open and pump you full of our cum while we make you ours. Tomorrow morning you will be our bitch and present to your Alphas whenever we demand it from you.”  
  
Castiel’s dark words forced another wave of release from Sam because the mere thought of having Dean like this every day and whenever he wanted...it was too good to be real.  
  
When Sam’s knot when down enough for him to pull out, Dean started to cough immediately and splatters of cum marked his red and spit-wet lips.  
  
The urge to push his cock and knot back into his brother’s mouth was the strongest Sam had ever felt. Not even his thirst was demon blood had ever been this demanding.  
  
With his head held low, Dean whimpered and cried out when Castiel pulled out only to shove Dean in the direction of Sam’s bed.  
  
“We are far from done, Dean. You are going to get stuffed full by both of us now.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes glowed a grace-bright blue when he looked at Sam.  
  
“It will be the easiest way when you are on your back on your bed with Dean on top of you so I can take him from behind.”  
  
Licking his lips, Sam felt his instincts rise at the tightness, he would soon feel around his cock and nodded before he laid down in his bed.  
  
Patting his hips, Sam grinned at his shivering brother and it was the moment Sam became aware of his elongated fangs.  
  
“Come on, Dean. More cock for you to fill your needy hole.”  
  
Dean staggered to his feet and through the haze, in his mind, Sam remembered that his brother quite drunk but Dean caught himself and wobbled over to Sam and the bed.  
  
He dropped on the bed like a stone before Dean sat down in Sam’s lap before he paused and waited.  
  
The younger Alpha needed a second to realize that Dean was waiting for him to offer him his cock like a treat.  
  
Reaching down, Sam closed his fingers around his cock, wet and hard, pushed against Dean’s hole.  
  
“I want to watch you impale yourself on my cock like a good little bitch.”  
  
Deep down, Sam had no idea where these words came from but Castiel growled approvingly.  
  
When Dean lowered his body slow down on Sam’s cock, the younger Alpha couldn’t look away from his cock getting swallowed by his brother’s already sloppy hole. It was tight and warm and thinking about the way Castiel had already pumped his brother full of cum made the feeling even better for Sam.  
  
Dean was panting when he finally managed to take Sam’s whole length but Sam only growled warningly.  
  
“You better start moving when you want to get your second cock in as well, little bitch.”  
  
Whining, Dean started to move slowly, up and down Sam’s length, only to grind down like he wanted to feel the hard ridges of Sam’s knot tug on his rim.  
  
Behind Dean, Sam could see Castiel move and so he was prepared to catch Dean who was roughly pushed forward.  
  
Dean grunted in surprise at the sudden change of angle and up close, Sam had the pleasure of watching Dean’s eyes roll back in his head. Castiel used the same roughness as earlier to push his cock in alongside Sam’s cock.  
  
Cursing under his breath at the tightness and the heat he could feel coming off Castiel like a furnace, Sam had to force himself to stay still until Castiel bottomed out.  
  
Sam knew what this happened because suddenly, Castiel growled low and dangerous before Sam could feel warm fingers traced his knot.  
  
“You should see this, Sam. Your brother is stretched beautifully around our cocks and his hole is begging greedily to be filled even more. He’ll make a good bitch for us as soon as he learns that his place is on our cocks and knots.”  
  
Dean tried to say something, Sam saw the spite in his brother’s eyes despite being drunk but Sam snapped his hips upwards and Dean shut his mouth immediately.  
  
What followed next was a mix of growled moans from the two dominant Alphas as they fucked the third Alpha into submission.  
  
Dean held himself upright on Sam’s chest with weak arms while his soon-to-be Alphas ravaged his hole together.  
  
It took Sam and Cas a few moments to find a matching rhythm but the second they reached this point, Dean howled like an animal as he would always have a thick cock hammer against his prostate.  
  
Dean’s cry echoed in the room, and the hallway as Castiel hadn’t closed the door when he came in when he was forced into another orgasm and the added tightness of his body set something else in motion.  
  
Snarling, Sam and Castiel surged forward and buried their cocks in Dean’s hole with a final thrust before their knots grew to their final sizes and locked all three of them together while stretching Dean’s hole painfully wide.  
  
The second the first spurt of their release started to mix, both Alpha snapped forward and buried their elongated canines on both sides of Dean’s neck.  
  
It was the first time in years that he tasted another one’s blood on his tongue, but his own and tasting Dean’s blood, while he was buried knot-deep into his brother’s hole, was the most exquisite taste in the world. It added to the pleasure he was already feeling while he was stuffing his brother full of his cum and the way Castiel’s cock was jerking alongside Sam’s, the younger Alpha knew that the seraph was feeling the same.  
  
When they finally let go of Dean, his brother now wore claim marks on both sides of his neck which matched each other perfectly and it would tell everyone whose bitch this Alpha was.  
  
Sam couldn’t wait to hear his brother complain in the morning because the second Dean would mutter one rude word, Sam would bend Dean over the next best surface and make sure that Dean learned some manners while being caught on his knot.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
